


【城海】水族馆轻松一日游

by Jeaner



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Established Relationship, Joey is so Cute, M/M, Top Joey Wheeler, cold Jest, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaner/pseuds/Jeaner
Summary: 城之内和海马一起去逛水族馆。夏日，短袖，突如其来的暴雨，到底会发生些什么呢？
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 神烦而且sao的社长出没w性格参考了P站殻利藻太太笔下（OOC是我的）  
> 是个快乐沙雕文  
> 有性暗示言论，番外有🚗
> 
> 希望你们看的开心！

☀→☁

12：01

正午时候天气却不像早上那么热了。云层蓄积起来挡住了光热，甚至惬意地吹起了一阵小风。

城之内下车之后伸了个懒腰，嘿嘿笑了两下。“今天来真是选对了啊。你说是不是，海马。”海马濑人随手解开了两颗衬衣扣子，从左到右慢慢扫了他一眼，把他看得打了个寒颤。“你可别高兴得太早。”

“不就是不愿意出来吗，逛逛水族馆怎么了，不比在酒店呆着好啊。”城之内往大门那边走，自己小声嘀咕。脑子里闪过对方早上不愿意起床更不愿意出门威逼诱惑他的手段，不自觉地转过脑袋看了一眼走在后面的那位。

_——咽什么口水啊城之内！这是水族馆！美丽的热带鱼！聪明的海豚！漂亮的发光水母！还有海狮海象帝企鹅啊！！！难道你要抛弃这些吗？_

_——不。不可以！！！_

飞快地转回头，城之内克也张望了一下，发现了网售票的领取窗口。

这个水族馆公园很有特色，馆前的绿化规划和出入口位置被设计成一条巨鲸，游客穿过鲸嘴就像经过神秘通道进入一个海洋世界一样。当初城之内在网上看到这个公园的资料，先不说它还有白鲸表演，就被这个场馆地图戳中了。更何况赶上活动门票八折，网购票折上折。

奈何天气一直不好，热得人提不起劲，就算是从一个空调钻到另一个空调的荫庇下，也让人犹豫。在得到台风会近日登陆的消息后，城之内决定试上一试，看自己能不能碰见个多云阴天什么的。又撞了一次运他也非常开心。

捏着两张门票喜滋滋地走向在大门口还站丁字步双手架在胸前的Kc社长，抓起他的手看了一眼手表，12:27。城之内克也扒拉了两下头发，“是不是...要吃饭了？要不我们吃完了再逛？”

海马没有反驳，似笑非笑地看了他一眼，看得他莫名其妙，又看了一眼还被城之内拉着的手。“你，这是想吃什么？”

反应过来的城之内克也一下子把手放开，还在衣服上蹭了两下。拽出插在牛仔裤口袋里的指南，咳嗽了两下装模做样地翻看。然后指着一家面馆说吃了几天西餐啊，汉堡的，想换个口味吃吃面条，然后又惊喜地发现面馆离入口很近。见海马直接往入口去，心里窃喜了一下正午人少不用排队，入园的样子洋溢着一股犬类撒欢的劲儿。惹得前面不知道路线却在带路的年轻社长挑了一下眉毛。

城之内克也的心情一直很好，路上的花花草草看起来都非常动人。风听起来都像在欢迎他，额，和海马。这种状态一直持续到他走进那个他算得上期待的面馆里。

海马看着傻傻盯着价目表的城之内，抽过来看了一眼。“这有什么问题？”

“啊..不...”城之内瞄了他一下，“我就是觉得..作为面来说，这也太贵了吧。”

“没什么贵不贵的。”海马把菜单往旁边一递，一个服务生来接过了。他点了两碗面，一点小菜。人走后又加了一句，“酒店里免费的你不吃。”

“啊？什，什么免费的...”

对于这个疑问，海马没做任何解答。他扇了扇衣服，一滴汗顺着脖子流了下去，锁骨能直接看见一半，剩下一半在领口的阴影里若隐若现。城之内咽了一下口水，嘴上说着面怎么还没好，眼睛往窗户外面直瞟。

面端上来几乎等了40分钟，城之内真的觉得肚子在叫。他本来打算点份海鲜面，后来一想不对这里是水族馆，就已经被海马安排好了。

拿起筷子刚吃了一口，就感觉腿被人蹭了一下。他立刻看了眼海马，对方刚拿起筷子，似乎要准备专注吃面。城之内瘪了瘪嘴，吃着面喝着汤，仿佛什么也没有发生。

等到他吃了一半，隐隐约约觉得有点饱了的时候，腿又被蹭了一下。对方仍旧很快放开了，城之内吓得一个激灵，歪着身子看了眼桌子下面。海马正架着的腿一动不动，连鞋尖都不带晃的。城之内坐起来看了他一眼，借着视觉的高低差正好看见海马舔了舔唇。

_——一条凉凉软软的舌头正扫过他的唇线。_

_——这在犯的什么规我到底哪里惹到他了！？？？_

城之内克也自暴自弃地把脑袋搁在桌上，想不明白的事他选择放弃。然后就被真的踩了一脚，一下子跳起来想骂人。

“哼，还真是不嫌脏。”说话的人眯起了眼睛。

“什，什么...！！！”

把一长串能挑人上火准备摩拳擦掌的话咽回肚子里，城之内暗骂了一句混蛋。吐了吐舌头，他重新端起碗，一边吃一边盯着对方，这次直到他把汤都喝到见碗底，海马也没再做出什么举动。

相安无事地离开面馆，城之内在十字路口看好路标指向，迈开步子就打算往海底回廊走。刚走了两步，看见后面摸出手机原地按了几下的海马濑人，想也不想跑回去。记吃不记打的好男友一把牵起海马的手，拽着他往前跑。

也不知道是谁稍微用了一点巧劲，神不知鬼不觉地变成十指相扣了。

☁

13:06

完全没有在意他人眼光的城之内拉着海马一路小跑，左转之后他已经能看见那个回廊蓝色的拱顶。海水，海草，热带鱼几乎就在眼前，带着一股子挟着盐味的湿气，激得人鼻子发痒。

越发靠近心情就越发舒畅，城之内拉着海马的手几乎要一边荡一边哼歌，得意忘形起来。被海马用力一扯，差点歪了倒在地上。Kc社长把手甩开，还拍了两下。

“哼，这种程度就值得你这么高兴了吗？”

城之内没点头，他好心情地对着海马招了招手，先一步踏进了海底世界。

LED光本就是冷光，用在深海回廊里营造出一种幽蓝的气氛。整个场馆很安静，玻璃很凉，仿佛能听见想象中鱼鳍扇动海水的声音。穹顶上也是，蝠鲼之类的大鱼悠悠地摆鳍游过，在地上投射出具备海洋神形的影像。

三三两两的游人站在玻璃窗前，望着成群结队游过的形形色色的鱼。城之内放慢了脚步，仿佛他穿行在深海，像是游动的鱼。黯淡的蓝光和虚影打上了虚幻的印记，也许这么走下去能走到海的尽头去。

城之内走着，直到海马拉住了他。

没有言语，他转回头看见的是海马的侧颜。那双反射着玻璃弧光的蓝眼睛仿佛和周围环境融为一体。能看见睫毛的阴影，在轻微颤动，却是一眨不眨地。连空气都雾起来，带了几分柔和，消去了他严厉高傲的棱角，还让他显得有几分平和可亲。

虽然他没笑，嘴角是平的。总比抿着好。城之内想，全然没有注意一条鱼受到他们的吸引游了过来。

“海葵鱼。”

“啊...？”

城之内回过神来，看见一双鼓眼睛。这小家伙身上穿着显眼的白条，橘红色，带一点黑斑。

这好像是...小丑鱼？

这条只有巴掌心大，还是个孩子，对着他们鼓嘴吐了一串泡泡。眼睛一动不动的，似乎在隔着玻璃打量他们，然后摆摆小尾巴，打个转儿走了。也不知道是不是嫌弃他们。

“啊！！！好可惜，我还没拍照。”城之内双手贴在玻璃上，盯着人家的尾巴就像在看当年追不上的车尾灯。内心正在悲痛就被耳边一句话搅得翻江倒海。“那不如来拍我。”

“拍什么都满足你。”耳边被人吹了一口气，城之内从僵硬里一点点恢复过来才发觉海马半靠在他身上。他颤颤巍巍地屈起手肘，抵着海马腰的地方把他往外推。心里又警醒着没用很大力气。

_——怎么又来了！！！！啊啊啊！_

“鱼我，我是要发给游戏，本田，杏子他们看的。”城之内拿这种被抽了筋的海马没辙，谁知道推了一下他就自己站直了。往前似乎看见了什么有趣的东西，扔下城之内自己先走了。

城之内挠了挠头。“怪事。”他拍了几张鱼群，小跑着跟上去。

“是海马啊，哈哈哈。”城之内凑近了才发现海马看的是什么。这算什么同根同源认亲会吗？他心里笑了一会儿应景，自己怎么才想到。

“凡骨，”海马回头看着他，“你知道海马都是雄性‘怀孕’的吗？”

“..啊？...啊！？？！！”

城之内克也大脑当机，他的目光随着海马的手落在他腹部上。“你想摸摸看，是吧。”海马另一只手叉腰扶着，把腰线露出来。城之内也不知道是看的还是吓的，一副惊掉眼珠子的样子。

_——哎哎哎哎！！！！那是不是要去个医院啊！_

_——可恶啊是什么时候，昨晚酒店？上次湖边？酒吧厕所？？？？_

_——不，不对啊！？？？！_

“！！！等等！”

“混蛋海马，你又耍我！”

城之内气愤地捏起了拳头，看着海马背靠着玻璃缸笑气得牙痒痒。但其实他也知道自己拿海马濑人没辙，但是他确实太气人了。好好看鱼不好吗？这里还有蛋黄水母和发光水母呢！就在下个馆！

城之内克也愤愤地甩了甩拳头，既没有凑近也没给海马绊倒他的机会——他在心里痛扁了一顿海马，打完屁股挠完脚心之后夸张地对着海马做鬼脸。然后他大步往回廊外面走，摸出地图时被侧边栏的白鲸表演吸引了注意。

14:40开场，也许是个好主意。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外包进去了w

☁→☂

这个主意只能说还不是最烂的。

城之内和海马冒着毛毛雨去的时候临近开场，只能坐在最外围的高台上。靠着城之内眼尖运气好，抢到一个靠楼梯的空。笑嘻嘻地和隔壁的妹子打商量，多挪出了一个位置，把海马和人群隔开。看着那个妹子脸色微红地和一起的另一个爽朗妹子挪开之后还要回头搭讪，Kc社长干脆地闭目养神。倒是城之内注意到他了，往他这边靠了靠，心里想的却是为什么可爱的妹子都惦记着海马，既不服气又不爽。

这个封闭场馆回音效果不错，音响也还可以。这直接导致主持人出场拿着麦克风刚说上一句，海马濑人的眉毛就皱起来了。睁开眼也没看到什么特别的东西，刚准备拿出手机查一下这个白鲸的资料，自动屏蔽掉喋喋不休的开场词的时候，他注意到城之内搭在他手上的手。

“哼。....”

某个家伙正在聚精会神地听开场词，当主持人夸得天花乱坠的时候恨不得来个互动。海马不动声色地摸出手机单手操作着，不出五分钟他已经把白鲸的有关资料看了个大概，眼睛里挑起些兴趣来。

因为位置很后面，连被白鲸溅水的可能都没有。城之内一边睁大眼睛看演出一边咋舌这些小家伙的聪明程度，在被海马翻着白眼告知他这些属于海豚种之后，他只能一个劲儿感叹海豚智商不愧是120，无视了海马关于海豚和人一样能享受性/爱的言论。

正巧主持人点幸运观众，旁边那个害羞妹子被选上了，四个人要在台上接受白鲸的亲吻。城之内感觉自己搭着的手被甩开了，海马有些不太对劲。真当海马濑人要站起来的时候，城之内赶紧揽腰抱住。

“海马，怎么了？”

没有回应。海马濑人眼里那条正在亲吻一个少女的可爱白鲸俨然变成了他的白龙。强韧！无敌！最强！接受这种亲吻的应该是他！他的白龙怎么能当这种小丑！这一次他跳过了不屑转成怒火。

然后城之内拉着海马跑出了场馆。

人是清醒了，可也一头扎进了雨里。

馆里人多，杂音也多，再加上封闭式，外界听到的声音小。更何况刚才表演啊异样啊乱七八糟的事，让他们直接忘记了下雨这回事。刚才该买两件雨衣的，城之内咬牙切齿地想。因为前排互动的关系，馆内是有卖雨衣的。现在一头扎进雨里硬着头皮跑，他也只能试着闯闯看，好像是记得这附近有个极地馆...

_——根本就记错了啊！！！！_

城之内克也人生第一次觉得自己把运气用光了。虽然勉强找了个避雨的闲坐亭子，但这附近一眼看去什么也没有。净是一片斜斜的雨雾，凉快了也湿透了。他扯着T恤给自己扇了扇风，回头看了一眼没事人一样在整理袖口的海马濑人。

海马是没事了，他现在有事了。

湿漉漉的头发贴在额前，往下滴的水全顺着脖颈线条滑进衣服里。衬衣打湿了贴在身上半透明似的。显出了手臂之类的轮廓不说，还泛着肉色。前胸那两颗从吃饭就没扣上的地方更是夸张，湿得有点皱。领口厚些打湿了更重，往下自然垂导致领口开得更大。小半个胸口都露在外面。正乳尖那里又因为湿得贴身，能清楚分辨出肉粉色。

可能是他看得太久了，海马察觉到了。他先前的气闷现在全转移了，只想戏弄城之内。他把手放到自己胸口上，食指和中指分开，做那种虚夹乳尖的动作。比划了一下之后真的上手扯了一下，不知觉喘了一声。

“喜欢你所看到的吗？”这个海马说话总带着意犹未尽的引诱和挑拨。城之内心脏狂跳。

“！在这里等着！！！我去给你买雨衣！”

“..这个样子别给别人看见了！！！”城之内风风火火地冲进雨里。若是他不在雨里跑，那个速度频率能把他自己甩干也说不定。

抓起最后一件乐园主题雨衣，城之内想也没想又冲进了雨里。这次他有了方向，很快就找到了刚才的亭子。当他站在亭子外面，用手拍掉包装上的水的时候，海马帮他抖了抖衣服。

“..一个？”

“最后一个！运气不错吧！！给你的。”城之内克也献宝似的拆开，连他自己都觉得傻兮兮的。直到——他拆出了一件短短的儿童雨衣。

儿童雨衣。

“...”海马濑人没有说话。他看了几乎石化的城之内一眼。对方解冻之后还试图把雨衣以帽子戴在头上伪装披风围巾的方式尝试着。

“这种事，随便吧。我已经打电话给矶野了，他会搞定的。”

“明天我们哪也不去。”海马濑人双手环抱坐着，现在16:09，还有很长的下午和夜晚。

哦，对。还有明天。

20:17

酒店顶层套房内

距离海马濑人换下湿透的衣服已经近4个小时，距离城之内在听呆了海马的点餐以及之后的狼吞虎咽也过了1个半小时，海马坐在床边盯着枕头，安静又反常得让人毛骨悚然。城之内拍了拍自己的脸，抱起浴袍故作轻松地打了个自己去洗澡的招呼，然后迅速地反锁上浴室的门。

_——今天无视他很多次，他生气了？_

_——又或者他没玩够我，不爽了？_

_——那是...？_

_——身体总比抱他要紧吧！！！明明才刚脱掉湿衣服怎么能滚到床上去啊！窗户还在刮风呢！！！都说了多少遍这不是什么健康娱乐！海马那家伙脑子里到底在想什么啊！_

城之内裹紧了浴袍，才发觉有些不对劲。他到底为什么只穿浴袍啊！要保证好好在那张双人床上睡觉必须得穿连体睡衣啊！城之内小心地打开了一点门缝，盘算着自己不惊动海马还能拿到睡衣跑回浴室换上的可能性。然后他想起一件事——

那种麻烦又被讽刺幼稚的睡衣，他压根就没装进行李箱里！

哦，完了。

城之内缩回身子对着镜子伸了个懒腰，然后僵硬地微笑了一下。该死的，他第一次觉得自己笑起来不大爷也不帅气。好吧，也许不是第一次。

_——就算被海马牵着鼻子，啊，不，本大爷就满足一下那家伙的任性好了。_

以为自己做足了心理工作的城之内克也自然地拉开浴室的门，踩着防滑垫上的拖鞋几乎算得上大摇大摆走向卧室门。一切进展都还很过得去，直到他打开那扇门——

海马濑人正侧坐在床边，就在肩膀上披了一条黑绸——某个城之内以为是围巾而感到奇怪的东西——长度也只是把一半的背部和手臂遮住，黑色还衬得皮肤更白。

凭借良好的视力，城之内可以看清脖子，喉结，肩膀，锁骨甚至背部的曲线。而这个罪魁祸首看到他的第一秒就转了转眼珠放弃了拿情趣手铐把自己两只手都拷上这种玩法。海马光脚踩在地砖上，靠近城之内的一连串动作快得对方忘记闪开，直到一只手也被这锁具禁锢，才把目光从海马全空的正面移开。眼睛里看着的东西从乳晕和腹肌人鱼线变成了大腿上的皮质绑带。

哦，还带金属扣。

_——什，什，什么！！！！？？？！！_

_——这些东西他从哪拿出来的！？？！！！_

_——我怎么不知道有！！！！_

可怜的状况外的家伙被手铐扯着往落地窗走，跌跌撞撞地跻着拖鞋。海马的肩巾从他背上滑下来，落在地上堆作一团。城之内毫无意识地踩过去，才发现拖鞋早就掉了，他踩在丝绸上，感受到一阵柔软。

全身上下只剩大腿的绑带的这个海马濑人，把城之内按在了窗户上。

海马用脚去踩城之内的脚，用腿去蹭他的腿。他戴手铐的手高举着把城之内克也的手一并压在窗户上，另一只手用力地按住他的肩膀。

“抱我。”

城之内克也思维停止地把空闲的手绕上海马的腰。

“..哼，已经失去理智到听不懂人话了吗，凡骨。”海马歪着头亲了上去，用力到两个人几乎磕到牙齿。他把舌头探进城之内嘴里，然后步步紧逼似的挑逗他。

中央空调一刻不停地运作着，房间因为空旷冷气充足到从阳光下走进去的人会瑟瑟发抖。而这两个人在窗边烧着自己不愿熄灭的烈火。城之内两眼发直，一个舌吻下去他简直快要缺氧。该死的海马吻技还是惊人，连这种事都要输掉的不爽让他动起了别的心思。

两个人都打着算盘加快进程。

城之内的手肆无忌惮地在海马身上摸，感受着对面那个几乎全裸的人在蹭他隔着薄薄浴袍下逐渐醒来的东西。他试着迎合地顶了几下，对方贴得更紧了。几乎能用胸口以上的皮肤感受到他乳尖的挤压。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的！”

决斗啊工作啊被训斥时候听到还觉得有些心理难受的话，放在这里明明一样嚣张，作用却换成了唤醒他的血液。城之内心跳过速，他重重地吸了几口气，啃上海马脖子和锁骨的时候手不老实地去摸那个绑带。动物皮手感有些滑，金属更是冰凉，但是大腿上肌肤柔软，带着肌肉的弹性。城之内克也没忍住揪了一下，海马濑人滑到他背后的手猛地划了一道。

这种疼痛是细微的，却也是真实存在的。像被触动了什么机制一般，挣脱海马对他手的束缚，揽着腰的手发力带着人往旁边几乎翻滚了一圈，把海马压在落地窗上几个动作一气呵成。然后不自觉地笑想看被迫贴在冰冷的玻璃上海马会有什么表情。

两个人之间仍旧有手铐在拉扯着，虽然这种拉扯在减少距离方面作用不大。海马在这种冰与火的环境下微微失神放大的瞳孔他盯了好久才确定自己没有产生错觉。自尊满足感以及别的什么又开始不受控制地膨胀，城之内克也在把手探向海马后穴的时候收获了今天又一个重磅炸弹。他的手指顺利地插进了做过准备的后穴，肠肉一翕一张地既像是在推阻，又像是在挽留。

城之内克也惊讶地看向海马的时候，发现他还维持亲吻时候闭上的眼睛。润滑油随着他的手指抽插被带出来，滑得就像另一块绸布。

城之内挣扎的理智断了。

他拽着海马翻过来，连着手铐的手压在后腰上，这个姿势能让海马看见外面，看见玻璃上自己的反光。窗户外面远远的是水族馆入口巨鲸的尾巴。夜里亮起的带着流线的鱼和海水的灯。静谧的幕夜和闪烁的星星。而窗户里面，是两个人逐渐失控。

越来越急促和热烈的情爱写在两个人的眼睛里，胸膛起伏着整个房间只听得见喘息。一声套着一声，像回音一样。城之内加快了开拓的速度，又在分心去想要不要中断去床头拿一下避孕套之类的东西。他的手目标太多，很不安分，时不时摸上去扯一下海马的乳头，时不时摸下来拉一下大腿上的绑带。正在运动出汗的身体也很滑呢，他想。

当两个人都开始心急，海马甚至往后顶他这样子主动邀请的时候，城之内抽出黏黏答答的手指却停下了进一步动作。大概是知道他在想什么，海马没被嵌固的那只手向后伸，城之内十分状况外地看了眼自己的手，把手掌搭了上去。

_——手——好，换一只... ..._

_——不对我又不是狗！_

海马社长拉着这个笨蛋的手，摸上大腿的绑带。

“解开。”一天没喝什么水又在忘了开加湿器的空调房间里喘了好一阵子，海马的嗓子发干，声音哑哑的，听得城之内咽了咽口水。

城之内用手去拨那个搭扣，看不见还在海马腿上直打滑。手掌的热度在出过汗的打算上贴着像火一样，城之内眼神涣散地蹲下来，侧着身子仰着头在海马意外的眼神中去咬那个皮带。他又重重地在大腿上啃了一口，突如其来得让海马一颤，差点没站稳。他也只能抖着手帮忙解。带子却被他两个人左拽又扯醉汉一样的手法拉紧得绑出了一道红痕。

终于打开之后城之内一屁股坐在地上，看着海马两只手指夹着递过来的避孕套觉得自己硬得发疼。沾了汗的手和沾了汗的小东西互不服输，城之内克也直接迅速地把这个东西咬开包装，抓着海马手臂站起来差点把两个人全带甩。

给自己装备完“道具”之后，两个人就趴在玻璃上，开始了新一轮冲撞式的大力抽插。

别久了手臂还被紧紧压着开始作痛，海马濑人转过头打算提示一下，却被看了他一眼却在心里出神了半天的城之内猛地吻住。两具躯体的纠缠都快互相硌到骨头，性爱的冲击像是猛烈又上脑的烈酒。在一场攫取氧气的竞争后放开的唇舌都热辣辣的，城之内不清楚海马眼角的是泪水还是单纯从头发往下流的汗。反正他都给舔掉了。

断断续续带着喘息的沟通绝对不算顺利，最后Kc社长还是出色的解决了自己面临的问题。然后他真的两只手趴在玻璃上，脸也侧贴着，被压着干到头脑发直。酥麻的战栗感从骨头往外。

远处城之内吵吵嚷嚷要留着水族馆看的烟火表演开始了。漫天彩光绚丽地印在海马的眼睛里。灰蓝就像是夜空一样的底色。

其实也失了半天神的社长直接无视掉这种小问题，在城之内停下来按着胸口喘气一边直勾勾地盯着他腰背上的吻痕时候翻过身继续挑衅他。

“这就不行了吗？凡骨。”

然后被人低吼着拖上床。心里松了口气的是床垫够软，不过，好像避孕套的整盒都还在箱子里。

不过这个也没什么要紧，他只需要好好享受到明天。废话，他海马濑人当然不会晕过去。

END


End file.
